


points of entry

by Askance



Category: South of Hell
Genre: Demonic Possession, Drabble, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green neon Everlasting nights. Abigail remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	points of entry

 

What Abigail remembers, what Maria doesn't want her to remember, what happened two, three times under the green neon Everlasting cross, who was watching, who no one knew was watching, Abigail, watching, Abigail, waiting: what Abigail remembers: what David's mouth felt like; Maria's rattling heart, Maria with her father's blessing, what Maria wanted, duty, Maria, duty, David; a good place for a demon. A good ribcage to curl up in. David and Maria, the smell of them, what Abigail remembers, this: the moment they invited her forward; the moment she came through the air; the moment she heard her name in unrealised plans and ritual talks, before they knew who and what and into whom she'd come, here, what Abigail saw: David and Maria, Maria and David, one sinuous continuous; it's okay, they've been told, by purple-scarved women and Daddy dearest, there is more than one kind of _blood_ -lust; what Abigail remembers: Maria's fluttering stomach, Maria's rampant breath, David's gentle hands, David— _take care of you. That's my job._ David and Maria, David, David, _David,_ and a perfect home for Abigail, a perfect opening. What Abigail remembers, what Maria doesn't want her to remember: that her stomach still butterflies, her heart still rattle-bangs, her chest still hurts, the way that David's veins hurt, the way it all hurts.

 

What Maria remembers when she sits on the couch, while David bangs around the kitchen, while Abigail growls inside her, neon cross nights,  _it'll be alright, no one loves you more than me,_ which is true, which is true.

 

What Maria won't remember: points of entry. A good ribcage for a demon. A good heart for a brother. No one loves her more than him. No one loves him more than her. Abigail remembers: when she woke up on that altar he was all Maria saw. What Maria saw: David's throat, cradled in his arms. Not the demon in her belly. Not the neon green. Not the fire. Just him. All she wanted. 

 

What Abigail remembers, what Maria doesn't want her to remember, what happened, what she misses, the only good left of that burning building, the only thing between her and the dark. David, David,  _David, oh._

 

And a perfect home for both of them. 


End file.
